Unexpected Reason
by TheAbsurd05
Summary: Spike wants to know why Twilight has been locking the doors to her bedroom whenever he goes outside.


**Summary: Spike wants to know why Twilight has been locking the doors to her bedroom whenever he goes outside.**

* * *

"Twilight, I'll be going to the grocery shop!" Spike shouted from downstairs in Twilight's library.

Even though she's already a princess, Twilight still lives in the library when she's not busy. This month she had a, well, month-off and wanted to spend more time with her friends, so she decided it was best that she stayed in Ponyville.

Twilight sighed in relief, poking her head out of the door. "Okay Spike, just be careful!"

"I will b-" But before he could even finish, she slammed a door to his face, again.

He shrugged it off and walked outside.

* * *

Truth be told, Spike wasn't really going to the grocery shop, but...

"Twilight's been acting weird lately. I want to know what's going on, why she always locks her bedroom door before I go away. I know she has her privacy, but come on, she's not as paranoid as that."

He stopped on his tracks a bit. "Okay, maybe a little."

Confused, he continued his walk to the Rent-a-Tool shop, the most famous shop in town. He reached it quickly and knocked at the door. "Hello?"

"Yes?" An old man popped out of the window. "What do you need me for, young lad?"

The look Spike was giving him was priceless. "Uh...I came here to borrow a ladder?"

"Why didn't you say so?"

After only a few seconds the old man already got an adjustable ladder in his hooves. "Just pay two bits and return it to me not after tomorrow, okay gov'nor?"

The young dragon handed him what he wanted. "Sure thing, it wouldn't take me that long."

* * *

"This...is heavier than a thought it would be."

Spike needed a plan: how could he "observe" Twilight, whose bedroom is at the second floor, without making any noise or being spotted? Not being spotted was easy, today's a Sunday so everypony would surely be lounging around in their own houses. But with that creaky old ladder, how will he succeed? He can't let Twilight know, because every time he asked she would just blush and turn away.

Panting, he cranked the knob that makes the ladder go taller. Sure enough, it reached the top window (Twilight's) with ease. Now for climbing up. "This is gonna be tough."

He managed to climb up that high, but that took a lot of energy. Sure hope the reason's worth it.

Muttering to himself, he pushed aside the curtains and what he saw made him blush.

There was Twilight on her bed, face flushed, with a hoof in her pink marehood.

"Oooh..." she moans, "fingering" herself with a fast rhythm. "Celestia...this is good..."

Something inside Spike told him to look away but he couldn't.

She thrusted deeper, faster, and more violently. "Aaaah~! Fuck, Flash Sentry will totally like-Ahhn-my pussy!"

He felt like vomiting but kept looking. The scene was just so...hot. And it was turning him on, too. He wondered how long she was doing this, but a shriek cut off his thoughts.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh~!" Twilight screamed, arching her back and cumming on her hoof. "Holy shit that was good..."

She proceeded to lick the cum off her hoof (without noticing Spike), and while doing so she used her magic to summon mares' greatest item...the dildo.

"What the heck is that thing?" Spike said, scratching his head while leaning on another hand.

"Time to have some real fun."

Twiligth positioned herself in front of the dildo; legs far apart; her wet, aroused pussy showing; and shoved it in with her magic as hard as she could.

"OOOH, MY GOD!"

Clop clop clop. The thrusts became faster.

"Aaaah, more! I want to cum again! MOOOOORE..."

Her back arched in pleasure, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"FUCK YES! Oooooooooh...Aahnn...ahh..."

The dildo was so white it looked like she already cummed. And with one final deep and strong thrust, she screamed a second time. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She laid still for a moment, panting. Then she removed the dildo inside of her and went to the bathroom to clean up, locking the door.

Spike fell off the ladder.

* * *

"How was your walk to the grocery?" Twilight sweetly asked her assistant when he got back. "That was some shopping!"

"I didn't buy anything..." Spike said shyly. "I'm...hungry."

The mare noticed he was looking at her clit, and she grinned in lust. She sat down on the floor, not even bothering to close the door, and pulled Spike onto her wet pussy.

"Eat up then, Spikey Wikey."

You could never believe what happened that night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: No pairing was intended, this was purely for fun ;) Sorry if it's that bad, I'm still a virgin and haven't made any experiences with a dildo yet.**


End file.
